User talk:Zeypher
---- Hi, welcome to Chrono Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Crono page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 12:27, 26 May 2010 What can I do to Help? Hey Boss man! I have no idea what I can do to improve things around here, besides uploading the walkthrough I'm working on. Can you give me an Assignment of some sort? Preferably Chrono Trigger related, since I have no clue about anything Chrono Cross. I'd even be willing to do some Crimson Echos, cause I'm good on time this summer. Let me know what I can do! Sonicboom112 03:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Also, are you CubeMario? Cause if you are that is AWESOME! If not your still awesome, just not in the same way. Sonicboom112 22:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunely I am not CubeMario. But I have played Chrono Cross and Chrono Trigger multiple times like him.. so I too know what I'm talking about. :P Zeypher 07:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Also What is this I hear about us getting spotlighted? Something about Stubs having to go away...shall I begin on image stubs? Sonicboom112 22:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup, we are need in help of getting stub count down to about 250 and we qualify to get spotlighted in the Wikia mainpage as well as at the bottom of page. Image stubs wouldn't be on the list... all the stubs are here: Category:Stubs. Thanks for any help on this! :) Zeypher 07:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Cube Mario got back to u. He's got some questions that u'd best answer. I would, but its more of a Admin type thing. Oh and its dissapeared off the mainscreen, so just click on messages and it will be there. Sonicboom112 18:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Appreciate that. I've wrote him back. :) Zeypher 19:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) MoS RE: Walkthrough I would love to! But the sad thing is, I don't have Chrono Cross. I would have to buy the game, and play it a few times before I make a walkthrough. Sorry. =( --Mega Sean 45 18:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man. Sorry Sorry Sorry! New Template I DID IT 8D encounters!! I'm a genius, I know :D I just did that all from scratch. But, damn! It took me 30 mins~1 hour!! I'm better at coding than I thought. Check it all out [[Template:Infobox CC Enemy|'here']] and [[Dragoon|'here']]!!}} multiple ecounters too. Like this. I haven't used it in a page yet, but I'm sure it's good. :P Make sure to inform Moocowisi of the update.}} Hello Word Bubble. I've made my word bubble but i don't know what my "template" is. here's the link to my page. Have fun. :)}} Spotlight Request Hi Zeypher. Chrono Wiki looks really nice, and it sounds like it is growing quickly! There are a few of the spotlight criteria which it does not currently meet. There are about 100 ; could you please sort them? Also, you would need to add a link to somewhere in your sidebar menu. The biggest problem right now though is stub content. You have nearly 700 pages, which is over half of your content, tagged into a stub category. You would need to trim this down to about 250 pages, or 1/5th of the content. Please let me know when you have taken care of these issues and I will be happy to review the wiki for a spotlight again. -- Wendy (talk) 02:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Wow that's an amazing opportunity! I am currently working on the uncategorized pages. I've told the rest of the community about this opportunity and I'm sure we can improve it so we can be send up to the spotlight! Zeypher 12:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Wow! Great work cleaning out your stubs category so quickly. I've added Chrono Wiki to the upcoming spotlights list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :YAH!!!!! WE DID IT! ZEY U WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY FOR THIS! Sonicboom112 03:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha! Indeed I think this would be the turning point of what's to become of Chrono Wiki! Zeypher 07:52, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello Zeypher Wendy]] (talk) 15:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Vandle We got it down below 250? I DO DECLARE, YOU ARE AMAZING! Oh, and did FFwiki get back to you? Sonicboom112 21:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Nah no contact from them. They not really "friendly" when it comes to affiliation. At least that what I'm getting... Zeypher 10:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Skin change Hi. You can easily change your personal skin to Monobook in your preferences, but it will not affect how anyone else sees this wiki. There is no way to set the wiki skin to monobook for all users. So go ahead :). Also, I'm sorry but I don't have a set date yet for your spotlight; I'd guess mid to late October. For what it's worth, you won't see the spotlight in Monobook. -- Wendy (talk) 03:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) new skin Hi. I'm glad you've been playing with the new theme designer -- the wiki looks great! In terms of the transparent content pages, I'm afraid I don't know how to do that yet myself. Your best bet is to ask on the forums. I'm sure some one of our users has worked it out and will be happy to help you with it :). -- Wendy (talk) 22:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Houston, we have a problem.